The New Members of BAP
by animewriter02
Summary: Shinwoo and Joon have been chosen as the new members of B.A.P, but can their real gender be hidden for the rest of the time they are in B.A.P? Please read and leave a review! May have swear words...
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT BACK-DANCERS CAN BECOME**

CHAPTER 1: CHARACTER PROFILE AND INTRODUCTION

Name: Lee Shin-Woo (Susan)

Gender: Girl

Age: 17

Appearance: Boyish haircut, Dark Brown. Slightly big, brown cat eyes. Plump pink lips.

Height – 163cm. Wears glasses.

Personality: Kind of Emo, but not AS much. Still laughs around her friends likes to be alone. Loves to listen to music, draw anime and dance. Does not like big crowds.

Likes: Food (meat), Music, Dance, Animals, Watching anime, hanging out with friends but being alone as well, small children, Cosplaying.

Dislikes: Crowds, Annoying people, Bitchy sluts, and bitchy people in general.

Past History: Shin Woo was born in February, and lived up to dancing. She loved dancing, but in Year 8 of high school, her dad fainted from a brain haemorrhage and changed her personality to what she is now. She used to be far more happier and cheerful, after what happened to her father. Her father is fine now and is back to normal. She loves to dance and once, for a school performance, she, along with another friend performed a K-pop remix to the school.

Name: Song Eun-Hae (Claire)

Gender: Girl

Age: 17

Appearance: Mostly puts hair into a pony tail, tips dyed light brown. Round, brown eyes and very big smile. Sometimes wears glasses. Pink lips. Height – 161cm.

Personality: Very VERY energetic and loves to prance around a lot. Is always happy, and is very good at acting (especially being possessed by a demon…) Loves music and being with her friends

Likes: Food (everything), Music, Dance, Singing, friends, family, hugging people, until they nearly suffocate… hehe…

Dislikes: People who offend her about saying bad stuff about food, nearly the same as Shin Woo.

Past History: Eun Hae was always a happy, cheerful, joyful person. Even now she is. Sometimes her heart is broken by the one she loves, and can't forget about him, even if she tries. She gets help from Shin woo, asking her for advice, even though Shin woo isn't really that experienced. She has very good friends who take care of her a lot. She once showed herself acting as if being possessed by a demon, and scared the shit out of Shin Woo (LOL)

INTRODUCTION TO STORY

"SUSAN!" Claire yelled and hugged her as she ran from the school gate.

"Guh… Claire… Please get off me…"

"Oh! Sorry!" and Claire jumped off Susan ASAP before she went angry. School had started, and ended, and they both caught the train home. Passing a frozen yoghurt place, Claire started to stare at a poster.

BACK DANCERS NEEDED FOR TS ENTERTAINMENT!

AUDITION ON SATURDAY [date…]

TWO MORE PEOPLE NEEDED

Susan looked at Claire and smirked.

"Oh no… Shit man, hell no… NUP!" Claire mumbled.

"C'mon… Just for fun… It won't matter if we don't get it! Just for fun!" Susan pleaded.

"… This Saturday… FINE! FINE! Let's do it…"

"What dance…?" Susan mumbled.

"well… we know B.A.P power, so… let's just do that!" Claire said.

SATURDAY

They both wore a black leather jacket with black pants, and black everything. Waiting for their number to be called out, they both practiced in mini steps.

"Number 117, 118 and 119 please come this way." The person called out. They were number 118. Walking in to the room, there were three judges. The boss of TS entertainment, and two of the choreographers.

"Number 117, please perform your dance." And they danced to Exo K MAMA.

Their moves were powerful, yet it wasn't polished. As their dance finished the judges said their comments.

"… That was good. Very good, but I think you could have polished some more of the dance moves. But I still loved the dance moves." One judge said.

"Number 118, please perform your dance." And Susan and Claire both stood up. Standing in their positions, the music started.

AT THE END OF THE DANCE

"Ehem… Well, I didn't expect anyone to dance like that… uhm… Yeah… Good…" The judges said. Susan and Claire were a bit disappointed in what the judges said. They walked out of the room and went back home. (They live in the same home)

THE NEXT DAY

Susan was sitting on the couch eating frozen yoghurt, while Claire was washing in the bathroom. The phone rang, and Susan went to get it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Is this Susan or Claire?" The person said.

"Uhm… It's Susan…"

"Oh! Ok then, this is TS Entertainment, and I am just calling you to say… CONGRATULATIONS! You and Claire have been chosen as the back dancers for B.A.P!"

"… Prove to me that this is not a prank…" Susan mumbled, her 'pissed off' side showing through.

"Ok… um…" and there was a long pause.

"This is a prank right?" Susan mumbled, growling slightly,

"… Hello?" The person on the other side of the phone said.

"Yea, I'm still here…"She said.

"This is Daehyun speaking…"

"… WHAT?"

"Daehyun, from BAP…" and Susan could hear the rest of BAP talking through the phone.

"Yongjae is here as well!"

"Oi, Earthling, this is no prank ok?" Yongguk said.

"Oh my god… Seriously? Is this a dream…?" Susan mumbled.

"No! It's not a dream! So, pack your things because you are going to Korea! Come to the airport by 7:00 tomorrow! We will be infront of the ticket selling area." The manager of TS entertainment said, snatching the phone away from yongguk.

"… Ok… bye…" and Susan hung up the call.

"CLAIRE!"

"WHAT?"

"WE ARE GOING TO KOREA TOMORROW!"

"… did we make it?"

"Yup… C'mon! Get your luggage!"

"Ok ok!"

And they started to pack their bags.

AT THE AIRPORT

"Where are they…" Claire mumbled, yawning. Looking around, Susan found a big crowd.

"Hey, Claire, what is that big crowd…?" Susan asked.

"Dunno… maybe there's some kind of food sale…"

"…. Yeah maybe…" and the two of them kept waiting.

"OH! IT'S SUSAN AND CLAIRE! QUICKLY!" Someone screamed. Susan looked up from the floor to find six males with blond hair came running towards them.

"QUICK! GET THE TWO EARTHLINGS!" Someone shouted after.

"WOAH! SLOW DOWN PEOPLE!" Claire shouted at the males, but they didn't seem to care about what she said, but they grabbed her and Susan, and quickly ran to the plane, while holding their luggage at the same time.

"OI… personal space…" Susan growled.

"Phew… Those fans are too clingy…" One of them sighed. Claire's eyes widened.

"B-b-b-b… BAP?! WHEN WERE YOU HERE?" Claire shouted.

"Before you came, then the fans came…" Yongjae mumbled, panting from all that running.

"Get on the plane and explain…" Susan mumbled, pissed off from all that running and being dragged along.

"Ok then. Follow me, soldiers and the two earthlings." Yongguk ordered. Susan and Claire followed the rest of BAP to the plane.

"WOAH! IT'S SO FANCY!" Claire exclaimed.

"… Never been in this type of plane before…" Susan mumbled.

"OI, loud earthling. Sit down and stay quiet." Yongguk mumbled, glaring at Claire.

"… Who are you to be calling me earthling…" Claire growled back at yongguk.

"… This is going to be bad… guys… stop it now…" Jonggup mumbled, trying to calm the both of them down.

"… *sigh* Just leave them… they will calm down…" Susan mumbled.

"ANYWAY… We have only asked for two dancers for a reason…" The BAP manager said.

"… And what's this, 'reason'?" Susan mumbled.

"… The boss of TS entertainment needed two more members for BAP… and so far, no one wanted to audition for it… so we had to say, 'back dancers', to make them less nervous…"

"… But… we're girls… how the hell does that work…"

"… well…. No one has been able to satisfy our expectations, except for you two so… yea…"

"…. Sounds fun…" Susan mumbled, smirking.

"Better than being girly and wearing a hell lot of make up and tight or short dresses…." Claire added.

Maybe a the new members of BAP could be popular as well…

~end of chapter 1~

A/N: Please review and read next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: GETTING READY…

"Fellow passengers on the plane. We will be arriving in Incheon Airport in about 10 minutes." The captain spoke.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Claire exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Oi, earthling… SHUT UP…" Yongguk mumbled.

"… We will be landing soon… It's time to disguise…" Zelo mumbled, with his chin mask.

"What disguise?" Susan asked. And in a few moments, they wore caps with hoods and sunglasses, hiding their blond hair and appearances as well as possible.

"… We do not need to disguise…" Claire mumbled, stuffing her face with some left over bread.

"Yup… You guys aren't known to the people in Korean yet…" The manager mumbled.

As everyone stepped off the plane and came through all the security checking, everyone quickly speed-walked off to the big celebrity vans and were transported to TS entertainment dorms.

"You guys will be staying in the room next to ours since… you're girls…" Yongjae mumbled, pointing to a room beside theirs.

"Ok now, you guys, please put Susan and Claire's bags in their room." The manager of BAP said.

"No, we can do it-"

"Nuh uh, you two, are following me!" and the manager Susan and Claire to B.A.P's personal hairdressers.

"Now… we need a whole new make-over to make them look more boy-ish… Susan here, just needs to dye her hair blond, and trim it to be a bit more guy-ish. Claire here, needs to cut her hair short then dye it blonde. Well, come to the dance studio when you guys are done!" and the manager skipped off. "OH! By the way! The stylist is there to help you as well!" and the manager walked out the room.

"Please sit, we will be making you into a whole new person now!" and the hairstyling started.

TIME SKIP

"Done! Do you like it?" The hairdresser smiled at Susan.

"… Nice…" She smirked.

"Claire, what do you say about your hair?"

"EPIC! I LOVE IT!" She exclaimed, punching her fists into the air.

"I'm glad you are both very happy about it! Oh, and don't worry about your situation… you know… acting as a male… the whole staff of TS Entertainment promised to keep it a secret!" The hairdresser smiled.

"Thanks." Claire smiled.

"Now, I will take you both to the stylist!" and the hairdresser pushed Claire and Susan out of the room and into another room, where thousands of clothes were hanging around everywhere.

"Uh…mmm… you know… uh…" and Claire tried to run, since she didn't want to change and try so many clothes.

"OI… YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE…" Susan mumbled, grabbing Claire's shirt as she was about to run away.

"Oh, you must be Susan and Claire! Please come this way!" the Stylist popped out from the many clothes.

She threw the two new members random clothing and forcefully pushed them into the change rooms. Susan and Claire had to come back in and out several times, until the stylist was satisfied with their style.

"OMAGAAHHHH! YOU GUYS TOTALLY NEED TO WEAR THAT!" The stylist screamed, hugging both of them to death.

Susan and Claire both walked to the dance studio and opened the door. Standing there, was the BAP manager, along with the BAP members.

"… Uhm… yeah…" Claire mumbled. Susan turned and looked into the dance studio mirrors.

Susan wore black jeans which were ripped, and had chains hanging from the pockets. She wore a singlet which was black under a white singlet.

Claire wore greyish, white jeans with a white shirt, which had wholes over the neck area. She also wore a black singlet underneath the shirt.

"How did you… uhm… you know… cover your… uhmmm…" Manager-nim mumble. (nim is used for people of higher position).

"… We have this huge bandage thing…" Susan mumbled.

"OK GOOD! NOW! Go back to your rooms and change into comfortable clothing. Come back here." The manager exclaimed.

When Susan and Claire came back, they were wearing comfortable pants and a singlet.

"OK! Let's dance now!" Him-chan cheered.

"Since both you earthlings know POWER, you will dance in it for the upcoming concert." Yongguk said with his low voice.

"… What about the singing…?" Claire asked. She was good at singing.

"… You will dance in the POWER, not sing. You can sing in our upcoming song, 'Stop it'." Daehyun smiled. (I don't know which song came first or afterwards…)

"Wait… can you SING?! YOU CAN SING?!" Yongjae cheered.

"Uhm… well…." Claire mumbled, scratching the back of her neck.

"Oi, earthling. I demand you to sing." Yongguk smirked thinking that she can never sing.

"Uhm… well… I'm not that good…."

"Just sing! I want to hear!" Zelo cheered, eyes sparkling from excitement.

"Uhm… ok…" and Claire started to sing to 'Something Happened to My Heart', by A&T. When she finished, Jonggup and Yongjae were in tears.

"… That was… unbelievable from an earthling like you…" Yongguk babbled, clapping slowly.

"Can you sing?" Daehyun asked, looking at Susan.

"Hn…"

"… Yes or no?" Daehyun asked again.

"SHE CAN!" Claire exclaimed.

"What?!" Susan snapped back.

"Sing then…" Himchan smirked. Susan growled and turned her back to everyone.

"… She's not going to sing?"

"Just wait… she will… She just doesn't want to look at anyone while singing…" Claire whispered to Yongguk.

"*Sigh* ok…" and Susan started to sing to Wedding dress by Taeyang.

"… Ok… you guys can become vocals…" Jonggup mumbled, shocked from their singing.

"It's a good thing they don't sound too girly while singing…" Yongjae added, placing his fingers under his chin.

"… She can rap too…" Claire added. By now, Susan was surrounded by a murderous aura.

"Oh really… Prove it to me, Earthling." Yongguk sneered. Susan glared back, and walked to the music player. She turned on the Karaoke version of Warrior and Yongguk raised his eyebrows.

"Ok… I'll rap first, then you." And he rapped to his part. Then Susan, in her low voice.

"*clears throat* w-well… not bad…" Yongguk mumbled, slightly pouting.

"Hey, hey… Can you rap to my part?" Zelo said, eyes sparkling, expecting more from Susan.

"… Kind of…" and she rapped to Zelo's part in warrior.

"YOU CAN?! YOU SAID KIND OF, BUT YOU CAN?!" Him chan was shocked.

"… Hn… Claire can sing really high notes you know…" and Claire was forced to sing a high note.

"… ok… Claire is officially a vocal and Susan is a rapper…" Daehyun mumbled.

"Don't they have to talk more… boyish?" Jongup asked, looking at Yongguk.

"… Good point… ok… uhm… Try to talk like a boy." Him chan crossed his arms, standing in front of everyone else.

"… What…" Susan mumbled, in her normal voice. Him chan turned and glanced at Daehyun…

"You know… Her voice is lower than yours…" Him chan snorted, and Daehyun got a little bit pissed.

"… Uhmmm…. You know that that was her normal voice…?" Claire added.

"HUH?!" Everyone shouted.

Claire had to try a bit harder to make her voice a bit lower than usual. Everyone decided that Susan's name should just be 'Shinwoo', which was her Korean name... since it's a boy's name… Claire went by the name, Joon.

"Hey… What about your, 'TA-DAH!' TV show thing…" Claire asked.

"… You guys will be in it…"

"… Sounds good." Susan smirked.

"OI! SOLDIERS AND EARTHLINGS! It's time to practice dancing." Yongguk interrupted.

"Ok! And when will you stop calling us as earthling?!" Claire shouted back.

"… Until I see you dancing." And Susan and Claire were forced to dance in front of BAP.

~end of chapter 2~  
A/N: Please comment and read next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: TA-DAH! IT'S B. A. P!

"Now… please dance for us…" Yongguk mumbled, sitting along the front of the mirror with the rest of the BAP members. Daehyun walked up to the music player and played POWER.

When the kicking part came, Susan and Claire both kicked really high (higher then BAP themselves actually…)

When the song ended, BAP was shocked.

"ok… I'll call you guys soldiers from now on…" Yongguk mumbled.

"THAT'S THE RIGHT WAY!" Claire ruffled Yongguk's hair.

NEXT DAY

Susan and Claire were sleeping in separate single beds. Claire was in a very funny position, her arms above her head. Susan was just lying there like a dead person.

"SOLDIERS! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP AND FILM FOR THE TV SHOW!" Yongguk shouted, kicking open the door.

"WAKE UP!" Zelo added, shaking Claire.

"Oi! Wake up!" Daehyun said to Susan, poking her. Claire sat up and walked to the bathroom without saying anything.

"SUSAN! WAKE UP!" Yongguk shouted once more, before the whole room was filled with a scary aura. Susan slowly sat up from her bed, her hair covering her eyes.

"… Do you know what happens when you wake me up while I'm sleeping…" Susan growled at Daehyun, who was next to him.

"Uhm… N-no…?"

"… Well I shall show you now…" And Susan grabbed Daehyun's collar and pushed him to the wall.

"… Don't you dare wake me up… EVER… again…" and Susan dawdled off to the bathroom. Shocked, BAP stood still in the same position until the girls came back out after washing.

"… What are you guys doing here?" Susan asked.

"… S-she doesn't remember anything…" Daehyun mumbled, shivering.

"… Remember what?"

"N-nothing… L-let's go, soldiers! It's time to film!" Yongguk mumbled, escaping the room ASAP.

FILMING

"B" Yongguk started.

"AP!" The rest cheered.

"YES SIR!" They added.

"Oh well! Today, we would like to introduce the earthlings to our two new members of BAP!" Yongguk cheered, pointing at the camera.

"One is very cheerful, and he loves food! Please give it up for, JOON!" and Claire (Joon. I will be referring to Claire and Susan as their BAP names now), wlaked in to the room, bowing to each member and the cameramen.

"Hello, everyone, I am Joon, the happy and energetic one of BAP!" Joon smiled at the camera.

"Now, this soldier, is only 17 years old, and a vocal and dancer." Yongguk continued, placing his arm around Joon's shoulder.

"Next, is our new rapper and dancer, Shinwoo!" Daehyun cheered under his black mask. Shinwoo walked in, wearing a mask as well, except it was purple. She bowed slowly at everyone and stood next to Joon.

"My good soldier here, is also 17 years old. They both came from Australia." Daehyun smiled.

"Oh! Please speak in English for us!" Jongup pleaded. Joon and Shinwoo just eyed each other. Shinwoo pulled her mask down and they both started to speak English (they are usually speaking Korean).

"Oh! That was very good! We should learn English from you guys!" Zelo clapped.

"Ok, now. We have a missions today." The PD mumbled behind the cameras. He handed Yongguk a piece of paper, and he read it out loud.

"You are to divide yourselves into two teams of four, and film a parody of any drama or cartoon you want." Yongguk read out loud.

"… Parody?" Shinwoo asked.

"Yup! It sounds fun!" Him chan laughed. Daehyun and Shinwoo fell silent.

INTERVIEW WITH DAEHYUN AND SHINWOO

"So, what did you guys think about this 'parody' idea?" The interviewer asked.

"… No comment…" The both said, before they both walked out the door.

BACK TO NORMAL SITUATION

"Ok then. Why not our new members both choose who should be in their team?" Yongjae looked at the new members.

"Actually, let's just go to the person we want to film with, and with that the teams were divided.

Joon, Yongguk, Jonggup and Yongjae.

Shinwoo, Daehyun, Zelo and Himchan.

INTERVIEW WITH JOON

"What do you think about your team members?"

"Well… I guess they are very helpful and funny at times. I hope Yongguk hyung won't be too… selfish about his part."

"What do you mean by selfish?"

"Well… We were eating dinner, but he took my food saying that it looks really nice. I don't really like people taking my food… 'cuz I love food better than anything else in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD!" Joon cheered, smiling at the camera.

BACK TO NORMAL SITUATION

"OK! Let's start this then!" and both teams parted.

JOON'S TEAM

"Both teams have been asked to do a romance parody… which one…?" Joon asked everyone. They thought and thought and thought, when suddenly, Yongjae, the smart one, clicked his fingers.

"I KNOW! This is a cartoon I know… well… Japanese cartoon…"

"It's called anime.." Joon mumbled.

"ANYWAY! Yongae soldier, continue."

"Yes um… it's called Ouran High School Host Club, where a girl comes to this super-rich school, but she is just a commoner. She finds a host club and breaks a vase and has to act as a host to repay the debt for the vase. They think she is a boy, but they find out in like… episode 2."

"OH! OH! I WATCHED THAT! IT WAS SO FUNNY!" Joon shouted.

Well… Let's watch one of the episode and see…" Jongup mumbled, and they started to watch episode 1.

OVER TO SHINWOO'S TEAM

"…." Shinwoo said.

"…." Daehyun said.

"…." Zelo said.

"…. OK! LET'S START WITH SOMETHING!" Him chan shouted, tired of the silence.

"… I have one…." Susan mumbled.

DAEHYUN'S POV(POINT OF VIEW)

*GASP* She has an IDEA! The emo Shinwoo has an IDEA!

NORMAL POV

"What is it?"

"Well.." and Shinwoo walked over to the laptop. She typed, 'The School President is a Maid' and pressed enter. Shinwoo's team then watched episode 1 and decided to do a parody of it.

TIME SKIP

"OK! Now that we have decided on our parodies, it is time to tell what it is. Your team first." Yongguk said, pointing to Shinwoo.

"We have decided to do a parody of 'The School President is a Maid'." And Shinwoo showed everyone a picture. Daehyun nodded.

"Well, we are doing… THIS!" and Joon showed everyone a picture of Ouran High School Host Club.

"Oh!" Him chan smiled.

"Well then… It's time to get the props and characters ready." And everyone started to get ready.

CHARCTERS (You might need to research…)

JOON'S TEAM

Joon – Fujioka Haruhi

Yongguk – Tamaki Suoh

Yongjae – Kyouya Ootori

Jongup – Hikaru Hitachiin

SHINWOO'S TEAM

Shinwoo – Ayuzawa Misaki

Daehyun – Usui Takumi

Zelo – Sakura Hanazono

Himchan – Shintani Hinata

~end of chapter 3~

A/N: PLEASE COMMENT! I would love to read everyone's comments! And please read the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: MAKING OF THE PARODIES…

SHINWOO'S TEAM

Running to a nearby costume shop, which sold cartoon costumes, Shinwoo's team opened the door, not to mention while being bombarded with fans on the way.

"Uhm… we are finding a maid costume…" Daehyun mumbled at the counter lady. She smiled and walked to a whole lot of maid costumes. Shinwoo pulled out a picture of the main girl character in the costume and found the exact same one, hidden behind all the other ones. Daehyun only needed to wear mufty, along with Himchan. Zelo (who was forced to dress up as a girl) bought the school uniform where the maid or 'president' goes to.

JOON'S TEAM

Shortly after Shinwoo's team came back from buying their costumes, Joon's team went out to the same shop.

"Uhm… Do you have this costume?" Jongup showed the lady a picture of the Ouran High School Uniform. She nodded and walked over to the blue blousers, along with the neckties, pants and shirt.

"You handsome boys must be popular with the cameras following you around." The lady smiled.

"Yes, well… We are ingers." Yongguk smiled back,

MAKING OF EACH FILM (SHINWOO)

Shinwoo and Zelo were taken to the hairdressers. When they came out, Zelo had lip stick and make up on, wearing a pink wig, which was put into two ponytails. Shinwoo came out wearing a light brown coloured wig, with a lot more make up than usual. Zelo wore the school uniform, whilst Shinwoo wore her maid costume.

"ZELO?! ZELO?! IS THAT YOU?!" Him chan shouted, slapping his own face.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH!" Daehyun shouted as well, pulling at Zelo's cheeks. Shinwoo just stood there, pulling down at the maid skirt every ten seconds.

Daehyun turned around to find Shinwoo glaring down at her costume.

"Uhm… SHinwoo… you look… very… feminine…" Daehyun mumbled, blushing a little bit.

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHO! You look so girly!" Himchan laughed, before he was shut up by one of her deathly glares.

JOON'S TEAM

When everyone bought all the costumes, they walked into the change rooms and walked back outside. (Insert Opening theme for boys over flowers!) They looked very much like school students, or should I say, members of the host club?

"Well, soldiers. Don't we look very cool and smart in this?" Yongguk laughed, fiddling with his heck tie.

"… Well, I do kind of like this idea… I don't have to wear a skirt or anything like that…" Joon laughed.

"… I feel very sorry for Shinwoo… he has to wear a maid costume…" Yongjae mumbled, laughing a little bit.

OVER TO SHINWOO'S TEAM AGAIN NOW!

The camera men were ready, and everyone was in position.

PLOTLINE

Misaki (the school president who is the maid: Shinwoo) is the school president to a school which used to be an all-boys school. She is a very scary and strong president, who will do anything for the girls at the school to feel safe, but, because of family and financial problems, the only job she could find was at a maid café. She was doing well, npt being found out by her school pupils, until the most famous and handsome boy, Usui Takumi (Daehyun) found out. Misaki does not show interest in him, but he eventually ffors for her, and she falls for him.

JOON'S TEAM!

PLOTLINE

Fujioka Haruhi (Joon) is a normal girl who got a scholarship to go to a super rich school and learn there. Finding somewhere quiet to study, she accidentally walks in to the room of the host club. Not having enough money to buy the uniform and cutting her long hair short because of a piece of gum, she is mistaken for a boy. Nervous and scared about these weird host people (especially Tamaki: Yongguk), she accidentally breaks an expensive vase. She has to be the host club's 'dog', but when they find out how pretty she is without her glasses, she is then made to work as a host. The rest of the host club know that she is a girl, but she has no interest in the males, but Tamaki, and Hikaru (Jongup), show slight emotions towards her.

TIME SKIP

"ALRIGHT! Now, that we have filmed everything, all we have to do now, is watch the final product!" Himchan cheered.

INTERVIEW WITH SHINWOO AND ZELO

"… What did you think when you had to wear girl clothing, or a maid costume?"

"….. Don't bring that up in front of me…." Shinwoo mumbled, sighing.

"Shut down. Sorry." and Zelo 'shutdown'.

JOON'S PARODY OF OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB

Haruhi slowly reached for the door handle and opened the door. Rose petals came floating through, and she saw the males.

"Welcome to the host club." They said. Haruhi was confused. What the HELL was with a host club at school?

"What? It's a boy!" Hikaru mumbled, disappointed.

"… unless… he's gay…" Tamaki smiled, following around Haruhi. Haruhi, who got freaked outwalked backwards, until she hit something, then a loud CRASH was heard. The expensive jar was broken and smashed to pieces.

VOICEOVER: And that… Is how I had to be in the host club…

"Haruuuuu-hi!" and Tamaki wrapped his arms around Haruhi's neck.

"Tamaki-senpai… please get off me…" She mumbled.

"No!"

"… Please get off…" she pleaded once more. They were both in the host club meeting room by themselves.

"… Haruhi…." Tamaki slowly whispered into Haruhi's ears.

"Yes, senpai…" Haruhi sighed once again, thinking that Tamaki will talk nonsense again.

"… I have to tell you something…" Tamaki mumbled once more. Noticing that Tamaki wasn't acting like his usual hyper self, Haruhi turned and looked into Tamaki's eyes.

"… What is it, senpai?"

"… I… I… L-like you…"

"… WHAT?!"

"Hhahahaha! I know right! Silly me!" Tamaki laughed. Haruhi just stared.

"… Senpai… Your telling the truth… right?"

"… Y-yeah…" and Haruhi glomped on to the blond.

"… Is that a yes?" Tamaki asked haruhi hesitantly, and she just nodded. They both kissed and the scene faded.

"Senpai… SENPAI!" Haruhi yelled into Tamaki's ear.

"Oh… It was just a dream…" Tamaki mumbled, wiping his mouth. He stood up and walked out the meeting room and closed the door in a cold atmosphere.

"Well… I think the lord is in a bad mood today." Kyouya (Yongjae) smirked, pushing up his glasses.

"Heh, I guess he had a bad dream about Haruhi…" Hikaru (Jongup) sneered at the king of the host club.

"OI! SHUT UP!" Tamaki shouted back at the both.

END OF PARODY

"… YOU KISSED JOON?!" Himchan shouted, pointing his finger in front of yongguk's.

"Yes. What?! IT'S JUST BETWEEN SOLDIERS!" Yongguk shouted back, blushing a bit.

"…. I have nothing to say…" Joon mumbled next to Shinwoo, who was face-palming, along with Daehyun.

INTERVIEW WITH YONGGUK

"… What was it like, kissing Joon…?"

"… Well… I have to say it was something… new…" Yongguk mumbled, looking away.

BACK TO NORMAL SITUATION

"Ooh Lala~" Zelo laughed. Jongup was quiet for some reason. Shinwoo nudged him in the ribs and whispered to him.

"Why are you so sad…" She mumbled. Jongup led Shinwoo out of the room (when the camera was on cut) and stared, suspicious of the situation.

"So… Why so sad…" Shinwoo mumbled once more.

"… Yongguk hyung got to kiss Joon…" Jongup pouted, riding his foot along the floor.

"… I see…" Shinwoo smirked.

"… Are you going to tell anyone?" Jongup mumbled.

"… I'm good at keeping secrets… especially when someone likes my good friend." Shinwoo smirked.

"P-please don't tell anyone…" Jongup pleaded once more. Shinwoo just ruffled his hair and walked back in the room and stood to where she stood before.

"Ok, Now, Let's watch Shinwoo's team parody!" Yongjae clapped.

THE PRESIDENT IS A MAID (SHINWOO)

"OI! I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN THE SPORTS STORE ROOM, SINCE 2 MONTHS AGO!" Misaki (The president: Shinwoo) yelled to the sports club. They quickly stopped complaining, scared by the president. A few walks away from the storeroom, stood the most popular and handsome boy of the school, Usui Takumi (Daehyun). He just smirked and walked off.

NEXT SCENE

"Welcome, master!" Misaki smiled at the coming customer. Due to financial and family problems, the maid café was the only place she could come to. Misaki grabbed the garbage and walked out the café through the back. Standing there, was Usui Takumi.

"Ah… President…? So you work here… Hmm… seems nice… The whole school could know…" and Usui walked off.

"AAHHHH! W-W-W-WAIT! Please don't tell anyone! I beg you!" Misaki pleaded.

"Fine… Only if I can come here…"

"… Fine…."

"MISA~CHAN!" Shintani (Himchan) shouted, as he glomped on Misaki. Usui just glared back at him.

"Shintani?! Get off!" Misaki shouted, shaking him off ASAP.

VOICEOVER: And that, is how Usui and Shintani both started coming to the café.

"Misaki! I heard Usui kun confessed to you!" Sakura (Zelo) laughed in her hyper tone.

"Uhm… Y-yeah… Uh…. Hmmm…" Misaki mumbled.

"EEEEEEEEEEE! THAT'S GREAT ISN'T IT?! And what did you say?!" Sakura looked at Misaki with excited eyes.

"… I said… y-yes…"

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! I'M so happy for you!" and Sakura hugged Misaki tightly.

TIME SKIP

"Misa-chan… I would like chocolate milk." Usui mumbled, smirking at Misaki, at the maid café.

"Me too, Misa-chan!" Shintani added.

TIME SKIP

"I want pudding this time." Usui mumbled.

"ME TOO!"

TIME SKIP

"Misa-chan… Follow me for a second…" Usui mumbled, grabbing Misaki's wrist.

"Oi! Where are you going?!" Shintani shouted.

"O-oi, Usui!" but Usui just dragged her outside.

"What do you want?" Misaki asked, confused.

"… I don't want Shintani to be with us anymore…?" Usui mumbled.

"Why?" and Usui hugged Misaki.

"I don't want him interfering with our relationship…"

And the scene faded.

END OF PARODY

"OOOHHH! DAEHYUN! How did you manage to hug Shinwoo?" Yongaje teased Daehyun.

"She eventually gave in." Zelo mumbled.

"… That is the last thing I am ever going to do in my whole life…." Shinwoo mumbled, growling slightly.

TIME SKIP

Filming TA-DAH has ended, and Daehyun walked up to you while you were practicing in the dance studio.

"Uhm… Susan…" He mumbled. Shinwoo stopped dancing and paused the music, pressing the pause button on the remote.

"Yeah?"

"Well… W-what did you talk about with Jongup…?" Daehyun mumbled, fidgeting.

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"It's nothing." And as Shinwoo was about to walk out, Daehyun grabbed her wrist.

"He just asked if Ta-dah producers know about our gender."

"… Oh…" and Daehyun looked down at his hand which was holding Shinwoo's wrist.

"AH! S-SORRY! I-I didn't mean to!" He exclaimed. Shinwoo just smiled at him and walked away.

DAEHYUN'S POV

S-s-s-s-s-she SMILED at me?! *blush*

NORMAL POV

As Joon was eating a piece of bread, she noticed Jongup following her.

"Is there something you want, Jongup?" Joon asked, confused.

"N-n-nothing! Just uh… Where did you get that bread…?" Jongup hesitated.

"Uh… From the kitchen…?" Joon mumbled, a piece of bread stuck beside her mouth. Jongup, who noticed this piece of bread walked up to Joon and wiped it away for her.

"There. You should eat more cleanly from now on!" Jongup laughed. Joon just made one of her 'Huh?' face and walked off.

Maybe Jongup had to work on his 'getting girls' side.

~end of chapter 4~

A/N: People… plz review and read… THANKYOU!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: WHEN A BAP MEMBER IS SICK…

It has been at least a month since Shinwoo and Joon came in to BAP, and the concert was tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY

Fangirl screams were heard and nothing else, as BAP was performing to warrior. Shinwoo and Joon were backstage, warming up, since in the next song, which was POWER, they were going to dance.

"Get down. Get down. Bow wow wow wow wow…" and the song ended. As the spotlights and every light was turned off, Shinwoo and Joon made their way on stage. As the intro of the song started, the spotlights focused on the two new members. Fnagirls screamed their haeds off, shouting their favourite member's names. Shinwoo and Joon were quite happy to hear their names being called out as well.

TIME SKIP

The dance has ended, and BAP were on stage, all holding mikes.

"B!" Yongguk shouted.

"AP! YES SIR!" Everyone else shouted after.

"Well! Hello there earthlings!" Yongguk smiled. You could say that some girls could have fainted.

"How did you think of our new members?!" Zelo huffed after all that dancing.

"WWWWOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHH! The girls shouted, screaming their heads off.

"Thankyou very much!" Shinwoo and Joon both bowed down and laughed together, causing more fangirl screams.

THE NEXT DAY

Another wake up call came from Yongguk, but this time, to Claire only. The others were too scared to go near Shinwoo. Expecting Shinwoo to wake up, they stayed in the room after Claire went to the toilet.

"… Let's go soldiers. She isn't waking up." Yongguk mumbled.

"… Yongguk Hyung… You really do care about Claire only don't you?" Daehyun asked.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm just worried Shinwoo might hurt you again." Yongguk blushed slightly.

"You guys can go, I will wake her up…" Daehyun mumbled looking at Yongguk.

"Oh, you have interest in her?" Yongguk teased.

"N-NO! I got hurt already, so I know how to handle things…" Daehyun pouted. Yongguk just smirked and walked out. Zelo patted Daehyun's back and walked out, followed by the others.

"… Oi… O-oi…" Daehyun cautiously poked Shinwoo cautiously.

"Stop it… I'm cold…" Shinwoo mumbled, pulling up the blanket more. Daehyun stared down at Shinwoo's face. She was sweating and shivering as if she was covered in snow.

"Hey… It's summer in Korea now… Hey…" and Daehyun shook Shinwoo, but she didn't grab his collar and pushi him to the wall as she normally would, instead, she shivered again. Worried, Daehyun placed his hand under Shinwoo's chin. She was boiling hot.

"Oi! You're sick?! A person like you can be sick?" and Daehyun quickly ran to the other toilet, grabbed a towel, wet it, squeezed the water out of it and ran back to Shinwoo's room. He folded the towel and placed it carefully on Shinwoo's forehead. She opened her eyes and looked up at Daehyun.

"You… What are you doing?" She huffed.

"You're sick. Stay still…" and Daehyun walked out the room. He speed-walked past the dance room and looked inside. What he saw shocked the hell out of him. He saw Yongguk, but the leader wasn't alone. Trapped between his arms, was Joon. Daehyun's eyes widened.

"Uh…." And Daehyun slapped his hand over his mouth. Yongguk turned his head and his eyes widened.

"Daehyun soldier… Tell anyone and I will kill you…" Yongguk smirked.

"Uhm… er… Shinwoo is sick so… yea…" and Daehyun quickly ran away.

OVER TO WHAT HAPPENED TO JOON AND YONGGUK

Claire was practicing in the dance studio, when the door smashed open. Standing there was Yongguk.

"Uhmm… Yes, Yongguk hyung?" Joon mumbled.

"Joon soldier…" Yongguk mumbled, walking slowly towards her then… SLAM! Joon was pinned to the wall.

"WOAH! PERSONAL SPACE!" Joon shouted, trying to escape.

"Why…" Yongguk mumbled.

"Why is it that everytime I see you my eart beats so quickly… It feels itchy… When I scratch it, it should be fine right? But it doesn't stop itching and beating so fast…" Yongguk whispered, blushing. Joon blushed and raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm… You know…. Er… Hmm… ask the smart one, Yongjae…." Claire mumbled, then Daehyun came.

BACK TO NORMAL SITUATION

Daehyun walked up to Jongup's room and opened the door. Lying their was a very gloomy looking Jongup.

"Hey, why so gloomy?" Daehyun asked, sitting at the end of Jongup's bed.

"It's nothing. Why did you come here?"

"Are you sure… wait… ARE YOU SICK AS WELL?!" And Daehyun smacked his hand onto Jongup's forehead.

"OH! GOOD! YOU'RE NOT SICK!" Daehyun smiled, gripping his hands into a fist, only leaving a red hand mark on Jongup's forehead.

"Why did you come?"

"Just to tell you that I might be a bit busy today…"

"Oh… Why?"

"Shinwoo is sick… It's like I'm the only one who can help her now… She looks so different being in a… weak position…" Daehyun mumbled.

"Oh… So you do worry about her…" Jongup teased.

"I DON'T! S-SHE JUST HAS TO RAP FOR OUR SONG RECORDING A FEW DAYS LATER… T-THAT'S WHY!" Daehyun shouted.

"No need to shout! Ok… Good luck with that then…" Jongup mumbled pushing Daehyun out the door.

WHAT HAPPENED TO JONGUP

As Yongguk had Joon pinned to the wall, Jongup was dancing to some dance steps and passed the room. Peeking inside, he saw Yongguk and Joon. His heart sank, and he walked gloomily back to his room.

BACK TO NORMAL SITUATION!

Daehyun dawdled like a penguin to the main living room for BAP. Sitting there, was Himchan, Zelo and Yongjae. Daehyun plonked on to the couch next to Yongjae.

"Guys… Shinwoo is sick, so I might be a bit busy…" Daehyun mumbled.

"Oh… Ok…"

"… Does anyone know how to make porridge?" Daehyun asked once more.

"Easy, water with rice." Himchan yawned.

"No like… with minced beef in it and diced vegetables…"

"Oh… uhmmm…." Yongjae mumbled, and he got his phone out. Zelo, Himchan and Daehyun all gathered around the phone while yongjae searched for the recipe.

TIME SKIP

The camera man got a camera and started to film.

"Hello there! Today, our dear member, Shinwoo is very sick, so we are going to make porridge for her!" Daehyun cheered.

"Now, we will need rice, water, beef mince, salt, and carrots." Yongjae started off. Himchan and Zelo were watching from behind.

TIME SKIP

"ARRRGHHH! WATER! WE NEED WATER! QUICK! WATER!" Yongjae yelled. The stove area was on fire. At least no one burnt their hairs…

"WATER! QUICK!" Zelo yelled. Daehyun ran to the sink and filled the bowl with water and threw it over the fire.

"IT DOESN'T GO OUT! WHAT DO WE DO?! WE ARE DOOMED!" Himchan shouted, when suddenly, the door slammed open. Standing there was Shinwoo, in her casual clothes, carrying the fire extinguisher.

"Out of my way…" she huffed, sweating. She held the extinguisher and fired at the fire. It went out.

TIME SKIP

Everyone was kneeling in front of Shinwoo.

"We are very sorry for waking you up…" Zelo mumbled, looking down at the floor. Shinwoo was hesitated. They didn't need to kneel down to say sorry.

"It's ok, so just stand up…" and she helped everyone stand up. They had black faces, which only made Shinwoo laugh.

"Susan?! You can LAUGH?! WOAH!" Yongjae cheered.

"So? Why can't I?" She mumbled. Himchan put the porridge on the table, still, with the face with black smoke all over it. Shinwoo looked down at the porridge. It was a brownish colour, still boiling from the fire.

"Uhm… Isn't it meant to be white?"

"Yea well… It's a limited edition porridge…" Daehyun added. Shinwoo help the spoon and ate one bite. She started to cry.

"How is it?" Zelo asked.

"It's nice…"

"REALLY? I STIRRED THE PORRIDGE!" Yongjae cheered with a proud face.

"Hey! I did the seasoning!" Daehyun added. Shinwoo could feel more tears falling from her eyes.

"… Why are you crying…" Daehyun mumbled, bending over and peering at Shinwoo's face.

"No one has ever made me anything when I was sick…" Shinwoo mumbled. She had a hard time with her mother. Her mum would never make her anything when she was sick, but left her to starve. The memories would only make her cry more.

"Oh… Well! At least it's tastes good!" Himchan smiled. Shinwoo only sobbed more, and Daehyun had to comfort her.

As she ate all the porridge, Shinwoo stood up. So happy about the porridge for the first time in her life, she hugged everyone.

"I wish you were my real brothers… Now, go wash your face." Shinwoo smiled at them. They quickly ran to the bathroom, embarrassed from their black faces.

OVER TO JOON AND YONGGUK AND JONGUP

Joon was in her room, lying in bed. Was this real? Did Yongguk just do that? Jongup was thinking about the same thing. He didn't want this to be real. Yongguk was just in his room, pulling at his hair, embarrassed from what he just did. Shinwoo came in the room.

"SUSAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SICK!" Joon shouted.

"I am… but I feel a bit better now…" and Shinwoo smiled.

"… You must be happy… what happened?"

"Daehyun, Yongjae, Zelo and Himchan made porridge for me."

"REALLY? How was the taste?"

"… It was Ok… but I liked it because I knew that they all tried their best to surpass my expectations…"

"Well… did they?"

"Yea… They did…"

"Well… They must have done really well to surpass YOUR expectations…"

"SHINWOOOOOOO!" Daehyun yelled. He opened the door, and his eyes widened when he saw Joon.

"What?" Shinwoo snapped back.

"Uhm… er… hmm… We ate some of the porridge… and it doesn't taste that good… were you faking it…?" and Yongjae popped out from the other side.

"… It didn't taste THAT good… but you did your best…. That's why it's delicious… Because everyone helped out trying to make their sick friend feel better…" Shinwoo mumbled, and Yongjae nodded.

"By the way Joon…" Daehyun smirked.

"Yeah?"

"… What were you doing with-" and Daehyun was cut off.

"AHHHH! SOLDIERS! YOU WERE ALL HERE! THAT'S GOOD TO KNOW! Daehyun, what are you doing in the girl's room? It's a nice day outside right? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Follow me!" Yongguk budded in, stopping Daehyun's words by slapping his hand really hard over Daehyun's mouth.

And… Yongguk had a hard time explaining to Daehyun what happened…

~end of chapter 5~

A/N: PEOPLE! PLZ REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: A TRIP OVERSEAS

"So… What exactly were you doing with Joon…?" Daehyun mumbled. Yongguk just pouted and walked away, but was stopped by Yongjae.

"DUDE! I like her ok?! I can't help it!" Yongguk shouted, plonking on to the floor.

"Ok, ok… I guess you lose control when you love some girl…" Himchan mumbled.

"Ok… let me go…" and Yongguk walked out the lounge room. As Joon was busy finding food in the frdge, Jongup came up to Shinwoo and sat down on Joon's bed and lay down.

"So… You don't look too well…" Shinwoo mumbled.

"I think Yongguk hyung confessed to Claire that he likes her…" Jongup mumbled hugging the blanket on Joon's bed.

"What?"

"Yeah… I know…"

"… Wait… it's still not too late." Shinwoo smirked.

"What do you mean…"

"Well, well… You are so innocent, it's cute. The manager of BAP wanted us to have some free time so he got us tickets to go to Australia…" Shinwoo smirked.

"… Oh… Ok… THANKS!" And Jonggup ran out the room, probably going to think about the perfect date plans.

AT THE AIRPORT

"KYAAA! SHINWOO! LOOK THIS WAY!" Some girls shouted. Shinwoo turned her head to find many fangirls with posters with her name on it.

"JOON! JOON!" Some other girls yelled. Turning around, Joon found more girls screaming. She went up to them and signed their autograph books, pictures, ETC.

"Shinwoo oppa!" Some girl yelled. Turning around, Shinwoo saw a little girl about the age of four come running up to her. Shinwoo crouched down and the little girl came running and glomped onto Shinwoo.

"I'm so sorry! Heejin can't control herself when it comes to you…" the little girl's mother mumbled. Shinwoo just smiled and picked up the little girl.

"When I grow up, I am going to marry Shinwoo oppa!" Heejin cheered.

"Uhm… Sorry but… can I take a picture?" The mother asked. Shinwoo just smiled and said yes.

"1… 2… 3… Cheese!" and the camera flashed. Looking at the photo, Shinwoo was kissing the little girl's cheeks.

"BYE!" The girl cheered and BAP all went on the plane.

"Well… You put on some show, Susan…" Joon smirked. Shinwoo just smirked back.

"Well… You put on a show for Daehyun with yongguk…" Shinwoo smirked back.

"P-PUH LEASE! DON'T BRING THAT UP!" Yongguk and Joon both shouted. Shinwoo and Daehyun just giggled.

ABOUT 10 HOURS LATER

BAP got off the plane and quickly ran to the big celebrity vans.

"Where are we going to stay?" Zelo asked.

"Don't worry! We have arranged for a place to stay!" and Yongjae told the driver to drive quickly.

TIME SKIP

"… Uhm… I think we came to the wrong place…" Shinwoo mumbled, sweat dripping from her forehead. The door slammed open, and standing there was a man with a girl, around the age of 12 behind him.

"HERE YOU ARE! WELCOME TO THE LEE HOUSEHOLD!" The man yelled. Shinwoo face-palmed herself. WHY did Yongjae have to choose your HOUSE to stay in?!

"Shinwoo's father has allowed us to stay for the time being." Yongjae smiled.

"… Yongjae hyung… I am SO going to kill you some day…" Shinwoo growled.

"Come in, come in!" Shinwoo's dad pushed everyone in the house. Shinwoo's sister, Helen just stared. Everyone sat around the table.

"So, Susan… I like your new hairstyle…" Helen mumbled.

"… Thanks… WHEN DID YOU ORGANISE THIS?" Shinwoo growled, pissed off.

"Well… When you guys were busy practising…" Daehyun mumbled.

"Ohh… So this is EXO? Hmm… I thought EXO didn't have blond hair…" Helen mumbled. Joon just slapped her face.

"This is BAP… NOT EXO… EXO Is our biggest rival…" Joon mumbled.

"Yes, yes! Now who is going to sleep where?" Shinwoo's dad budded in.

"I will sleep in Susan's room!" Joon said, slamming her hand onto the table.

"I will sleep in Susan's room as well!" Helen added. Daehyun decided to sleep in Helen's room with Yongjae and Jongup, while Zelo slept in Shinwoo's dad's room with Himchan and Yongguk. Shinwoo's dad slept in the lounge room.

"WELL THEN! Let's unpack, change clothes and go outside!" Yongguk cheered.

TIME SKIP

Wearing casual clothes and comfortable clothing. Shinwoo's dad, once again, pushed them into the huge celebrity vans.

"Y-you know… Why don't we try to be 'less celebrity-ish' for some time…" Joon mumbled. Everyone got out the van and stood around Joon.

"What do you mean?" Jongup asked.

"Let's catch the train…" and everyone walked all the way to the station, bought the tickets and waited for the train.

"Uhm… Shinwoo… Can we talk for a moment?" Jongup asked. Shinwoo walked away from the crowd with Jongup.

"Hey hey… Don't you think they are really close these days?" Yongjae smirked.

"They just need to talk… That's all…" Daehyun mumbled, some what jealous.

"What if they are secretly dating?!" Zelo cheered.

"No… No… Never going to happen…" Daehyun mumbled, under his mask.

"You ok? Why do you care so much?" Hmchan sneered.

"N-nothing! Just… Don't like you guys talking about Jongup like that!" Daehyun replied.

"Oh… Ok…" and Jongup came back smiling with Shinwoo. Shinwoo just patted his back a couple of times before sitting next to Joon.

"The train on platform 1 goes to central. First stop Eastwood then Strathfield then Central." And the train came. As everyone stepped in the train, Jongup went upstairs, followed by Joon. Shinwoo, who was after stopped abruptly and made everyone go downstairs.

"Oi! W-what?" Yongguk glared.

"Leave them…" Shinwoo mumbled and sat next to Daehyun on the seats.

TIME SKIP

As everyone walked off the train, Shinwoo walked away with Jongup, once again.

"So… How'd it go?" Shinwoo asked.

"We talked… I never knew Joon loved food that much…"

"Well, you can tell when you see her rummaging for food everyday…" Shinwoo mumbled back. "Well… Good luck!" and They both jogged back to the group.

"OH! WHAT'S THAT?!" Zelo shouted, pointing at a huge bridge.

"That's the Sydney Harbour Bridge. One great attraction of Australia…" Joon added.

"What's that big face there?" Zelo asked, so excited about touring Australia.

"That's Luna park… AKA, Luna park…" Shinwoo mumbled, then her eyes widened.

"WE NEED TO GO THERE…" And Shinwoo and Joon both pushed them to Luna park.

IN THE AMUSEMENT PARK

"WE HAVE TO GO ON THE TANGO TRAIN!" Shinwoo laughed. She was so happy in the amusement park.

Joon sat with Jongup, Daehyun sat with Shinwoo, Zelo with Himchan and Yongguk with Yongjae. The tango train went around and around in circles, backwards and forwards.

"WOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Shinwoo and Joon both yelled.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH!" Himchan screamed. Maybe something like this was a good experience.

"And that is the end of the tango train…" The person working their said. As Daehyun got off, he stumbled a bit before he could focus.

"Well… T-that was fun!" Yongguk slurred, still a bit dizzy.

"NEXT! IS THE FLYING SAUCER!" Joon and Shinwoo cheered. BAP stood infront of the next ride. It was like a ferris wheel, except lying down on the floor. Everyone would be around it, in a cage, holding onto the bars in front of them, standing up. It will go around and around and around, and eventually, it will be spinning, while the flying saucer is standing, just like a normal ferris wheel.

"Uhmm… YOU KNOW? AHAHAHAHA! LET'S EAT!" Yongguk laughed. Shinwoo glared at him.

"Not until we ride this…" and everyone was forced to ride the flying saucer.

~end of chapter 6~


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: CONFESSIONS…

"KKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!" Yongguk yelled like a girl… Who knew the tough leader could scream like this?!

"I'M GETTING REALLY DIZZY! I NEED TO GET OFF!" Yongguk yelled. Shinwoo, who was next to him couldn't help but just laugh her head off while the flying saucer kept going around and around.

"DAEHYUN SOLDIER! HOW DO YOU FEEL!" Yongjae shouted.

"I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO VOMIT! BUT THIS IS SO FUN!" Daehyun yelled back. Joon was quiet for some reason, until…

"OK! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! WE HAVE TO GET OFF! NOW!" Joon yelled, but the ride was finished anyway.

"Y-you know… I think we need to… rest…" Himchan slurred, tripping over his own foot. "Shoot… That was one hell of a… r-ride…" He added.

"I… I think… I'm gonna…" and Zelo quickly ran to the closest toilet.

"… uhhh…. Uhhhh….." Yongguk mumbled. He passed out and was being carried by Daehyun.

In the resting room, everyone sat on the couch or floor and huffed heavily, except for Shinwoo.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! WHO'S UP FOR MORE?!" Shinwoo cheered, but everyone just stayed silent in the resting room.

"… Ok, ok… We could just… stay here…" and Shinwoo sat back down on the floor.

"You… I never knew… you loved… rides…" Yongguk slurred, coming back to life.

"Well… ISN'T IT FUN?!"

"… I think I'm gonna…" and Yongguk made one of those regurgitating sounds before he ran off to the toilet.

"Uhm… Ok… I think I can walk again now…" Jongup and Joon mumbled.

"You guys can go out and look around first. We will wait for Yongguk." Shinwoo mumbled.

"Nah, I'll wait as wel-" but Joon was cut off.

"You. You. Go." Shinwoo glared. Jongup took off grabbing Joon's hand because he knew the reason Shinwoo wanted them to go together.

OVER TO JOON AND JONGUP

As Jongup went outside, Joon just stared.

"Uhm… So… What do we do…?" Joon asked. Jongup turned and smiled.

"Let's go to the photobooth!" and Jongup held Joon's hand again.

Jongup walked in to the photobooth and sat Joon down next to him.

"Uh… Jongup… You do know that I am not used to taking photos… right?" Joon asked.

"Yea, Me too! So, let's try it out!"

TIME SKIP

It has been quite some time since both walked around the whole place. The sky was dark, and it was night time.

"Well… That was a nice day, wasn't it?" Joon smiled at Jongup. Jongup blushed slightly before he grabbed Joon by his shoulders and looked straight into his eyes.

"WOAH! J-jongup? What happened?!" Joon exclaimed.

"I… I-i… err…" Jongup mumbled.

"… hm?"

"D-don't be too shocked… but… I-I… I l-like… you…" He managed to say after much stuttering.

"…" Joon was too shocked.

"AH! I'M SORRY! I J-JUST… It just… came out…" Jongup clasped his hands over his mouth.

"… A-are you sure…?" Joon asked. She had always doubted herself, thinking that she will never be with anyone, let alone anyone going to like her.

"YES! S-so… What do you say…?" Jongup mumbled, blushing madly. Joon hugged Jongup tightly and let go.

"I'm so happy!" Joon laughed.

"I think we should go back now…" and they held hands and walked back to the resting room.

DURING THE TIME JOON AND JONGUP WERE AWAY, IN THE RESTING ROOM

The door of the mens' toilet slammed open and leaning against the door was Yongguk.

"Well… I think I feel okay now…" He mumbled, face pale. "Where did Joon and Jongup go?" He asked.

"They went outside…" Shinwoo mumbled.

"Then let's go find them as well." Yongguk mumbled, but Shinwoo refused, when she suddenly asked Yongguk a question.

"… Do you really like Claire that much?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Do you, or do you not…" Shinwoo mumbled.

"I-I do…"

"… Jongup likes her as well… What will you do?" Shinwoo mumbled, staring off into space, somehow scaring the leader.

"… H-he does…?"

"Yup…"

"… I don't know…" and Yongguk eyed another girl, who was walking by. He smirked.

"Oi…" Shinwoo growled.

"Y-yea?"

"… Do you like her or NOT…" Shinwoo growled, after seeing how Yongguk was eyeing every hot-looking girl walking past.

"I…"

"Why do you look at every single girl walking past when you like her…"

"Uhm… Good question…"

"Then what is your decision…"

"To be honest… I don't think I'm ready yet…" and Yongguk sighed. He gave up on Joon, because he knew that he wasn't her type.

BACK TO NORMAL SITUATION

"We're back!" Joon smiled, blushing.

"You seem really happy." Yongguk laughed, patting Jongup's back.

"Well… I have to say, I am really happy today!" Jongup smiled.

"I'm glad." Yongguk smiled. Jongup was confused and looked at Shinwoo. Shinwoo just nodded back, assuring him that everything was okay.

"WELL! TIME TO GO BACK HOME!" Shinwoo cheered. Being at the amusement park was something that could make Shinwoo very happy.

BACK AT HOME

"WELCOME BACK!" Shinwoo's dad cheered. Tired and sleepy, everyone tumbled in and raced to the toilet to wash first.

"OI! I WAS HERE FIRST! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? CLOSE THE DOOR!" Himchan yelled at Zelo, who opened the door when Himchan… ehem…

"I NEED TO WASH! I HAVE TO EAT AND SLEEP!" Yongjae yelled. Daehyun, who tried to get through to the toilet through Yongjae's arm eventually got slapped in the face.

"OW! MY FACE! WHO HIT ME!" He yelled.

"OI, DAEHYUN SOLDIER! IT'S TIME YOU GET OUT NOW!" And Yongguk pulled Daehyun by his shirt and pulled him out of the way.

"I'M SORRY YONGGUK HYUNG! BUT I WAS HERE FIRST!" And Zelo, the tall one jumped over them and landed in the bathtub.

"Uh… Guys…" Helen (Shinwoo's sister) mumbled.

"OI! I TOLD YOU TO CLOSE THE DOOR! I NEED TO PULL MY PANTS UP NOW!" Himchan yelled.

"… EVERYONE! SHUT UP!" Helen yelled, and everyone fell silent, after Himchan zipped up his pants.

"Oh… Hi there…" Daehyun laughed nervously.

"Seriously… you are worse than the females in our house! Do you want to wash that desperately?!" Helen pouted.

"OI! THERE'S ANOTHER TOILET HERE!" Shinwoo yelled from upstairs. Everyone's ears perked up, before they all ran upstairs again.

TIME SKIP

"Thankyou for the meal!" and everyone left the dirty plates in the sink. Shinwoo's dad had left for work, since he works through the night and rests during the day. When everyone was in the lounge room, playing and playing tricks on each other, Shinwoo went to the kitchen and started to do the washing up.

"Shinwoo-ya…" Someone mumbled.

"Claire, I'll be right there when I finished washing up."

"Ya! I'm not Claire!" The person said again. Shinwoo raised an eyebrow and turned around to find Daehyun.

"Daehyun hyung! I thought you were Claire…" Shinwoo mumbled.

"Well… I am not…" and Daehyun walked up to Shinwoo slowly.

"I will be there when I am done with the dishes, so you can go now-"

SLAM!

~end of chapter 7~

A/N: PLZ COMMENT!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: YOU DO KNOW THAT YONGGUK IS OBSESSED WITH GAMES… RIGHT?

SLAM!

And the next thing, Daehyun slammed his hands beside Shinwoo where she was standing and looked down at her.

"… *angry vein* You do know… that I need my personal space…" Shinwoo growled.

"I-I… *clears throat* I will help with the washing!" Daehyun stuttered.

"Yea… Let go of me now…" Shinwoo growled and threw Daehyun an apron. He put it on and placed his hands on his hips. Shinwoo laughed through her nose. Puzzled, Daehyun looked down at the apron and blushed madly. It was a floral print apron with frills on the straps and the bottom of the apron.

"OI! GIVE ME ANOTHER ONE!" But Shinwoo ignored him and started to continue washing.

"I'll put the soap and stuff, and you wash with water and put them on the rack…" Shinwoo mumbled, concentrated into washing the dishes.

TIME SKIP

"DONE!" Daehyun cheered as he stacked the last of the dishes. The two walked to the lounge room to find the lights turned off and everyone huddled in a circle.

"So… Who is good at scary stories?" Yongguk smirked. Joon sat next to Jongup, while Helen was on the couch.

"Oh! Daehyun and Shinwoo! Come here! Let's share some scary stories!" Yongjae smiled. Shinwoo walked over to the group and sat next to Joon, along with Daehyun.

"I have one…" Shinwoo mumbled hugging her legs.

"She actually has thousands, but she might just tell one…" Helen mumbled.

TIME SKIP

"ARGH!" Daehyun screamed. Shinwoo had scared the shit out of everyone with just a single story.

"I-I… ehem… I'm sleepy…" and Zelo stood up and stumbled back to his room.

"… M-me too…" and Daehyun walked back to his room.

THAT NIGHT, WHEN EVERYONE WAS SLEEPING

Shinwoo, who couldn't sleep in the same room and Helen or Joon, decided to sleep in the lounge room while her dad was away, and she fell fast asleep.

Daehyun, who was the most scared of Shinwoo's stories walked out of the room and tip-toed to the kitchen for some water… He couldn't sleep.

"Ow! Ah! That damn table…" He whispered to himself. Opening the fridge, he got the bottle of Sam Da Soo water and gulped half of it down. He tightened the lid, and turned to go back but heard some thing rustling.

"… Aish! What the hell was that?" He mumbled to himself. Too scared to know but too tempted to know what it was, he walked over to the lounge room. Through the light coming through the window, he could make out someone sitting up. Looking closer, it was Shinwoo.

"Shinwoo-ya…. Ya! Are you awake?" Daehyun asked.

"…. Mmm….." Shinwoo groaned, but she wasn't awake… She was just making those sounds when you sleep…

"Oh… Ok… I can't sleep… I'm not saying I was scared by your story!" He whisper-shouted…?

"… Hn….."

"You know, I think Australia has cleaner air than Korea… You can actually see the sky-" and he stopped. Shinwoo just collapsed back down and started to continue breathing slowly.

"… YOU WERE SLEEPING?! YOU SIT UP SUDDENLY WHILE SLEEPING?! THEN YOU JUST LIE BACK DOWN?! WHAT KIND OF HABIT IS THAT?!" Daehyun thought to himself with one of his, 'WTF', faces. He sighed and got creeped out by one of her stories again. He got scared again… What if Shinwoo was possessed by something and was acting up like that? He was too scared to move and just sat down next to Shinwoo, who was sound asleep.

NEXT DAY

Shinwoo woke up and rubbed her eyes. Looking around, she saw Daehyun sitting down infront of her, with dark circles below his eyes.

"Woah… D-daehyun? Why are you here?" She asked, flinching from Daehyun's sudden presence.

"Err… Uh… huh…." He groaned.

"… OI! WAKE UP!" She shouted into his ear. He flinched and blinked several times before coming back to life.

"Shinwoo-ya! You're okay! I thought you were possessed by a demon!" He shouted, jumping up and down on the couch.

"… Why the hell would I be possessed by a demon?"

"You sat up during night time, and scared the shit out of me!" He shouted.

"… Oh… Did I do that again…" Shinwoo mumbled to herself.

"… uh…"

"SOLDIERS! I HAVE A GREAT IDEA FOR EVERYONE TODAY!" Yongguk slammed the room door and came out of his room from upstairs.

"What idea?" Joon shouted from the room, before kicking the door open.

"I heard about an earthling game called Laser tag! You get to SHOOT people!" Yongguk smiled, REALLY happy.

"Well… I don't mind shooting people down…" Himchan smirked.

"Well, you know, you don't ACTUALLY shoot them, it's just lasers. And, it is super fun!" Helen shouted.

"Yes missy, and you're not coming. You have to guard the house.

TIME SKIP

"Uhm… May I have a booking for Eight people?" Shinwoo said.

"Yes… Would you like it in the afternoon or near dinner time?" The person and the reception said with an Asian accent.

"Afternoon please."

"Ok… You have been booked at 1:30 pm, with another team with eight people as well. They are around the age of 18~ 20."

"Oh, thankyou. Bye." And Shinwoo hung up.

AT THE LASER TAG PLACE

Everyone walked up the stairs into the Laser club centre. The girl at the counter was Korean. Walking up, Shinwoo told her about the booking.

"Uhm… Excuse me, we booked for eight people at 1:30." Shinwoo mumbled. The girl looked up and her eyes widened, until her eyeballs nearly popped out.

"Uh… Booking for eight-"

"KKKYYYYYAAAAA! YOU'RE BAP? OMG I'M GONNA DIE!" She screamed her head off. The other team who was waiting looked over and their jaws fell to the floor as well.

"Oi, Earthling! Calm Down!" Yongguk smiled.

"OMG! HE CALLED ME EARTHLING! CAN I HAVE YOUR SIGNS AND PHOTOS PLEASE?!" She screamed, once again.

"Uhm… Sure!" Joon smiled. The girl was blushing so much. She got a piece of paper and handed it to Shinwoo first, then to Joon, and to Zelo who was at the end.

"Come here for the photo!" Joon smiled. She walked over to the middle of the group and one of the boys from the other team took a photo. She also took individual photos with each member.

MAY THE GAME BEGIN…

In the room, where you put your gear on, Zelo was looking at all the gears.

"All of it is mine!" He said. The other team was snorting, pissed off at the popular boy band.

"Joon… You're quiet…" Shinwoo mumbled. She was glaring at one guy who was in the other team. Shinwoo's eyes widened.

"… I-Isn't he the guy you liked from church?!" Shinwoo whispered.

"…*nod*"

"… Shit…" and Shinwoo panicked.

"Yongguk hyung, I think I am chargin right now…" Zelo mumbled. (Have you seen Zelo charging?) He stood with all the gear and the gun, and started to do the weird dance when he starts to charge.

"Oh, charging before the war?" Yongguk smiled. The doors to the laser tag area opened and everyone ran in. Red team to the left and blue team to the right. BAP was the red team.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE!" Yongguk yelled.

"… Get ready for your doom…." Shinwoo smirked. Everyone went around in pairs. Shinwoo with Daehyun, Joon with Jongup, Yongguk with Zelo and Himchan with Yongjae.

"Shinwoo-yah! Why are you following that guy only?" Daehyun asked while running with the gun.

"I have a reason…" Shinwoo growled.

OVER TO YONGGUK AND ZELO

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU EARTHLINGS HAVE TO DIE!" Yongguk yelled.

"Kill, kill, kill!" Zelo followed after. As the guy from the other team was cornered, Yongguk shot him, then Zelo, then after reloading, yongguk and Zelo.

"I think we shot you enough." Yongguk said.

"Yea, let's go hyung!" Zelo cheered, and they walked off ASAP before they got shot once.

JOON AND JONGUP

"I CAN'T SEE WHERE I AM GOING! WHY IS IT SO DARK?!" Joon yelled. Just then, she saw the blue team and tried to run somewhere, when Jongup pulled her to the floor, where there was a hiding place. They both hid there, until the blue team was gone.

"Uhm… Sorry…" and Joon tried crawl out of the small space they were both in, but Jongup stopped her. He slammed his hands beside her head and kissed her lips.

OVER TO YONGJAE AND HIMCHAN

"… Why is there no one…?" Yongjae complained. Just then, a blue team member appeared.

"DIEEEEE!" The both yelled, and ran before they got hit again.

"Is he following us?" Himchan asked.

"No…" and they both ran away from the place ASAP

THE END OF THE GAME

Everyone stood in front of the score board.

"SOLDIERS! I would like to announce, that we won this war!" Yongguk cheered.

"Hey, You know the girl who confessed to you? What happened to her?" One of the other team's member said.

"Oh, Claire Song (Joon)? Don't Care. She was useless to anything anyway!" He smirked. That guy, was the guy who hurt her heart. Pissed off, Shinwoo walked up to the guy.

"Oi. Can we talk for a second?" Shinwoo asked. Walking out, she dragged Jongup along the way. Taking a glimpse of Claire, she was looking at the floor, her hands in a fist so tight, her knuckles turned really white.

OUTSIDE

"What do you want from me?" He (Andrew, the guy who Claire used to like) smirked, snorting.

"So… You know Claire as well?" Shinwoo smirked back.

"Yeah… So? I don't have anything to do with her." He mumbled. Pissed off by his words, Shinwoo slammed her hand beside his head, on the wall (she is taller than him, since she and Joon have to wear soles in their shoes… LOL).

"Woah… Calm down dude…" Andrew mumbled rolling his eyes.

"Guess what… I can't…. Do you know how much she had to go through? She lost confidence because of you… Tch… You could've just said 'no' when she confessed… Why did you just laugh at her? Call her useless?! YOU'RE THE BIGGEST FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT I'VE EVER SEEN!" Shinwoo yelled at him. He felt like an ant seeing her yelling at him (of course, he doesn't know she is actually a girl). Jongup, who heard this, was shocked as well. He walked to Andrew, his fringe covering his eyes.

THE INNOCENT JONGUP WAS TURNING REBELLIOUS! Only for this time. He looked up at the boy infront of him and smiled his innocent smile, before he gripped his hand into a fist and gave the guy a good punch in the stomach.

"Let's go…" Shinwoo mumbled. Jongup ran up to her and the both walked back to the Laser club centre.

A FEW WEEKS LATER, BACK IN KOREA

"WELL! Who loved it in Australia?!" Yongjae smiled.

"MEEE!" Zelo yelled.

Maybe going back to Australia could be a good idea…

~end of chapter 8~

A/N: I feel like I'm updating even though no one comments on it…. -_-…. PLEASE COMMENT!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 FINAL CHAPTER: WHEN EVERYTHING IS TOLD…

After BAP came back from Australia, there was a party being held for their comeback. Most singer groups were going to be there.

GETTING READY FOR THE PARTY

"WHAT?! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Joon yelled. Shinwoo just sat down on the chair, her fringe covering her eyes.

"… We have no choice… It is time we told them the truth about you two…" The Boss of TS entertainment said.

"T-then what happens to us?" Joon mumbled.

"You will be put in another group, with two more girls…"

"Who are they?" Shinwoo asked, glaring up at the boss.

"Their names are Susie and Rythea." Shinwoo and Joon's eyes widened.

"WHAT THEM?!"

"Yeah… uh… from Australia as well."

"… They are our friends…" Shinwoo mumbled.

"WELL! I GUESS YOU WILL MAKE A GREAT GROUP!" And the boss pushed the both to the hair stylist. They had to go there as girls…

AT THE PARTY

Shinwoo walked around the place with a Black dress, which was strapless. It had a pink layer under it. The hair stylist put blond extensions to her hair, as well as Joon. Joon wore a sky blue dress, which had a ribbon behind, around the waist. Both dresses came up to a bit above their knees.

"Shinwoo-ya! S-Shinwoo… -ya?" Daehyun came in the tail coat. Turning around, Shinwoo pouted. The make-up made her face feel like it felt like a tonne, same as Joon.

"Y-you look… different…" Daehyun mumbled blushing.

"Yeah um… Do you know where the balcony is? It's a bit too crowded…" Shinwoo mumbled. Daehyun led her to the balcony. Breathed in and out.

"How do you feel about all this?" Daehyun asked.

"I feel very sad and angry."

"Why angry?"

"Angry, because I don't want to wear those short dress stuff on stage, with all the make-up."

"Oh… The boss said that your group was going to be a tomboy team…"

"Oh… Well, I feel sad, because I don't want to leave BAP… It was so much fun…" Shinwoo smiled to herself.

"Y-you, we don't mind you coming back and hanging out with us…" Daehyun mumbled, pouting slightly from the fact that Shinwoo was going to be 'taken away from him'.

"Anyway… It was nice to be in BAP…" Shinwoo smiled, stretching out her hand for a handshake.

"Oh… Is there a separate 'Alien' handshake for BAP?" Shinwoo joked. Daehyun just giggled and shook her hand. Shinwoo was about to let go, but he couldn't let go of his grip.

"Uh… Daehyun-ah… My hand…?" but he just ignored her and pulled her into a hug.

"Oi… Like I told you, I need my personal space…" Shinwoo mumbled, but he pretended to not hear what she said.

"… Just stay quiet about me hugging you for a while…" He mumbled. Shinwoo just stood there awkwardly. He let go.

"Well… I think the boss is going to make his speech in about five minutes, so we should go and wai-" but she was shut up when Daehyun crashed his lips onto hers…

OVER TO WHAT JOON AND JONGUP WERE DOING

The both were walking along like a normal couple… (heehee)…

"Uhm… Claire…" Jongup turned to look at Claire. They were outside. "I'm sorry I punched him… I know I shouldn't have done that, because you hate people hurting him, but I couldn't help myself… I'm truly sorry…" Jongup mumbled, fiddling with his fingers while looking down at the floor.

"I-it's ok… He kind of deserved that…" Claire mumbled.

"Aren't you cold?" Jongup asked. He took off his coat and placed it over Claire's shoulders.

"Thanks!" She smiled, making Jongup blush. He sighed and looked up and the night sky.

"You know… You're the first person I ever like so much in my whole life…" Jongup smiled to himself.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-r-really?! There are a lot more p-p-p-prettier people than me…" Claire mumbled.

"Yeah, they're pretty, but they're not real… know what I'm saying?" He smiled, again, turning to look at Claire. She blushed. He smiled and kissed her softly.

"Well, you know? I'm really hungry! Let's go to the snacks table." And Claire dragged Jongup to the snacks table. They met Shinwoo and Daehyun there as well. Claire started to stuff her face with lots and lots of the food which were on the table.

"WOAH! YOU ARE SO GOOD AT EATING!" Someone said, amused (not in a bad way).

"Thanks! I love food-" and Claire got cut off. It was D.O from EXO… behind him was the rest of EXO, standing there, staring at her, amused…

"Uhm… Yeah…" and Claire wiped her mouth.

"Ah, ah…. I would like to invite the boss of TS entertainment to make his speech." Someone said. Everyone sat down on the chairs given.

TIME SKIP

"And I would like to confess to everyone about something…" Shinwoo and Joon both held hands together tightly.

"The members of BAP please come up, except for Shinwoo and Joon…" he mumbled. Everyone went up.

"I would like to say, that BAP is going to go back to being six members." The cameras started to flash.

"… Shinwoo and Joon… Please come on stage." And the two slowly walked up the stairs and stood on the stage. Everyone gasped.

"Yes… Shinwoo and Joon were girls…" The boss mumbled, but everyone didn't seem too surprised about it.

TIME SKIP

"Ohhhhh, So you were in BAP? Why couldn't you be in EXO?" Baekhyun asked Susan.

"… Shocking… Tsk tsk tsk…." Kai mumbled to himself, only earning a glare from Claire.

A FEW YEARS LATER

Susan, Claire, Susie and Rythea were formed into a group. They were popular as well, and gained many fans.

Susan and Daehyun announced to the media that they were dating… same as Claire. Yongjae started to show interest in Susie, and Rythea was the 'mother' of TS entertainment groups… She was so motherly.

If you're wondering about Helen, she still gets confused with BAP and EXO, let alone which members are in it… -_-…

Andrew couldn't forget about the day he got punched by Jongup. He thought about what he did to Claire, and tried to find her, but he found out that she was a singer now. Excited that if he confesses to her, she will date him, he asked her, via fb, but got dumped by the information that she was going out with Jongup.

Everytime Andrew called Claire, either Shinwoo or Jongup would unplug the phone chord or snatch the phone and hang up.

BAP would occasionally go back to Australia when they needed some rest time, and of course, stay in Shinwoo's place… although Shinwoo didn't want too, Yongjae just had something that wanted him to book a place there!?

~end of chapter 9~

A/N: The adventures of the new members of BAP end here… Thankyou people for reading! I'll be making another fanfiction, this time with EXO in it! THANKYOU ALL!


End file.
